


Just a Little Taste of Dragon Fire

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question turns into something more for 15-year olds Tywin Lannister and Aerys Targaryen. Takes place before Aerys' marriage to Rhaella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Taste of Dragon Fire

**Author's Note:**

> AU!
> 
> I'm getting the hang of this fandom now, I think! :D Just so it's clear, this takes place when Aerys and Tywin were actually friends; before Aerys married Rhaella and before Tywin married Joanna. I'm taking a guess that their ages before Aerys' marriage to Rhaella was around 15 or 16 (since they were both born in the same year). So... yeah. XD
> 
> The idea for this came after a conversion with my best friend and I! :D We're both really interested in the relationship between these two so I decided to write something sweeter and more romantic than my last two Aerys/Tywin fanfics. Because they were friends when they were younger!
> 
> Whether they went further (had sex) is up to you! I like leaving things out in the open for people to interpret :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! X3

 

"Do you like boys, Tywin?"  
  
That question itself is so shocking and out nowhere that the young Lannister had to do a double take, giving the prince sitting beside him a surprised look. "Excuse me?"  
  
There'd been no warning. Prior the two hadn't been talking about much. Tywin thought that, by some chance, Aerys was simply talking out of nerves, seeing as how the young prince's wedding to his sister was coming up soon. Then again, Aerys wasn't normally the type of person to grow nervous, especially over a marriage (even if it was his own marriage in question).

  
Still, what could make the dragon prince ask such an odd question like that?  
  
Aerys gave his friend a dry look. "Do you _like_ boys?" He repeated, a bit more forceful than before. He seemed frustrated at having to repeat himself. "It's just a question."  
  
"No." Tywin answered before he could even think. "No, I... I mean..." He wasn't sure how to answer. He wanted to say no. He wanted to believe that he actually meant no when in reality he had no idea regarding his sexuality. He fancied girls, sure (his cousin especially), but he grew up around boys. Sons of his father's bannermen, squires, stable boys... _It's only natural._ "I don't know."  
  
"You don't _know_?" Aerys raised an eyebrow at him. "How could you not know?"  
  
"Because it isn't something I think about often," Tywin retorted, his own nerves momentarily leaving him. "Besides, why are you even asking such a question?"  
  
"Because it's just a question, lion boy," Aerys shot back, though he was smirking. He often called Tywin 'lion boy', though it was more of a playful jab than anything else. "I would have thought someone like you would have been curious enough to try something."  
  
Tywin furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what the prince meant by 'try something'. _What does he mean by that?_   "Try _what_ exactly?"  
  
Aerys was still looking at him, but those well-known Targaryen violet eyes were flickering up and down. One moment he would be staring deep into Tywin's blue eyes, and the next they would be staring at his lips. "You know I am to be wed to my sister soon..." He stated, ignoring Tywin's previous question.  
  
"...yes... but what does that have to do with—"  
  
Aerys interjected quickly. "I want to try something," he said, his eyes once again staring at Tywin's lips. "With you. Before my marriage to Rhaella..." He sounded strangely sincere.  
  
And it was because of his odd sincerity that Tywin stayed seated next to him on the bed. He didn't move away from the dragon as he thought he would have. He should have, Tywin figured, but he didn't. And he didn't know why. Curiosity gripped his heart and he didn't understand why, and that frustrated him a little. Was it because of the way Aerys was looking at him? A part of him figured out the obvious, but there was another part of him that didn't know, and it was that side of Tywin Lannister that was curious to know just what Aerys wanted to do. "Try... _what_ exactly?" he asked quietly, pressing his lips into a thin line. He breathed in rapidly through his nose, his heart pounding faster in his chest when he realized Aerys was leaning in closer, warm breath brushing against his face... _Like dragon fire..._  
   
Tywin's eyelids fluttered shut when he felt Aerys' tender lips press against his own. A part of him did this so he could imagine it was his cousin Joanna kissing him instead, but he figured it was only natural to shut his eyes when kissing someone. Tywin wouldn't know—he'd never been kissed before.  
  
 _How ironic that my first kiss is from a boy... let alone the prince._  
  
The young lion stiffened slightly when Aerys' hands gripped his arms, but he relaxed when he found the Targaryen's hold on him was gentle and not intended to be rough like he first thought.  
  
 _What would everyone think if they saw me kissing another boy?_ Tywin wondered, not opening his eyes and certainly not opening his mouth either. _Would that make things worse for us? For my family? For me?_  
  
Tywin felt his heart beat faster the longer Aerys stayed pressed against him. He knew the prince was waiting for him to kiss him back, but Tywin wasn't able to. Not at first, anyway. He wanted to stop, to pull away, _knowing_ this was wrong, _very_ wrong, but couldn't bring himself to.  
  
 _This is Aerys' room. There's no way anyone would barge in here..._

 _No one will find out._  
  
Slowly, with much hesitation, Tywin parted his lips and allowed Aerys' tongue to slip into his mouth. The young prince pressed his body closer against the Lannister, and gradually Tywin's tongue fought back with the same passion and desperation as Aerys. The young lion found the dragon's mouth to be a moist, warm cavern, a sweet taste he'd never had the chance to try before. The taste only increased his heartbeat and his temptation and curiosity.  
  
Suddenly this wasn't so one-sided anymore.  
  
It was everything Tywin never knew he needed; everything he never knew he wanted. Before there was only a flush of regret for Tywin, but now? Now the lion was consumed in the passion, the taste of the moist warmth of Aerys' mouth almost too much to bare.  
   
 _Gods... what am I even doing..._ His thoughts grew more rapid the more Aerys' hands moved to places where Tywin had never been touched before, especially not by another boy his age. Again the fear of what people would think if they caught them came back. _What would everyone think?_  
  
But as Tywin's arms instinctively wrapped around Aerys' neck, he was able to push the thoughts—and all his fears—aside, for just one moment. None of those thoughts and fears mattered anymore.  
  
Tywin moaned deep into Aerys' mouth, bathing in the dragon's intoxicating heat and energy.   
   
 _After all, the lion doesn't concern himself with the opinions of a sheep._

 


End file.
